The Downpour
by DarkestHorn
Summary: After leaving behind her tragic life Sakura and her new parents move to Tokyo, where she founds out meaning of love. Rate M for rape, child abuse and, in later chapters, lemon.
1. As the rain falls down

**This is my first story, so please review! I hope it's not too tragic at the beginning... is it?**

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring down on Sakura. It made her hair, face and clothing wet.<p>

-Come in Sakura. This is your new home! – her step mother said when they stopped in front of the huge Haruno mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo.

1 week ago

Slap! Hiroshi's hand landed on his 16 year old daughters face. Sakura tried to protect her face with her hands. She knew that her father would stop soon and go for a drink. It was their usual evening ritual. But this nigh Hiroshi decided that his daughter was old enough for something more. He started to rip her clothing of her body. Hiroshi unbuckled his pants. Only then Sakura realized what awaits her. Hiroshi hit his daugther one more time and pulled her hair to get her closer. Sakura passed out after he took her innocence.

Sakura woke up in the cold little house which she used to love. She was laying in the corner, half naked and thinking about those bright and happy moments when her mother was still alive. When they sat in the garden and looked at the sunset over Konoha. When Sakura was 12 her mother suddenly got sick and died in the matter of days. Her father started drinking and few months after death of his wife, he decided to take out his anger on his daughter. It continued for 4 years until he decided that he could finally take something more from Sakura.

Sakura stood up despite the pain. Dressed up and left the house. It was raining which was very unusual for late August. She got wet fast. When Sakura reached telephone booth she took out her last money that was supposed to be used for her school lunch for the upcoming first semester. Sakura dialed the only number she knew by heart.

-Hello, you have dialed child abuse help center, how can we help you? – an old woman's soft voice asked.

-I have to get away from him... – Sakura slowly started and then told the old lady her whole story. After listening to the crying girl, old lady asked for Sakura's adress.

-Someone will come over in few days. Stay put. – The old lady said and ended the call.

-A few days. – Sakura said herself,

-I can bear that!

Next 3 days were hell for Sakura. Her father was in a bad mood and beat her up more than usually. After the first sexual intercourse he realized that his daughter is sexually very appealing. Sakura could stand his beating, but the constant raping was too much for her. The pain her body and soul were put trough was too much for her to bear. On the evening of the third day Sakura decided to end everyting. She knew that the Help center wouldn't come anymore and she would die out of despair.

Sakure went into her room and put her table in front of the door. Before that she got the large cooking knife from the kitchen. Sakure layed in her bed for some time, tears pouring down her cheeks. The blade was sharp, it cut a line vertically down her arm. The blood was warm and started to flow out quickly. Sakura closed her eyes and thought about her mother.

When Sakura opened her eyes sudden whiteness shocked her. She wasn't dead. She was in hospital.

-Hello, dear. How are we feeling? – a smiling nurse asked Sakura.

-Why am I in hospital? – Sakura knew exactly why was she in this place, but she needed to know what happened when she passed out from bloodloss.

-Darling, you didn't think that your daddy would let you die so easily, did you? – the nurse asked with the same smile.

-When can I leave? – Sakura knew what awaited her home, but she could always run away.

-First our therapist will talk to you about your problems, and why such a beautiful girl like you wanted to end her life. – The nurse said and left Sakura.

-Hello Sakura. I am Shizune-sama, and I will help you. Would you be so kind and tell something about yourself? – Shizune-sama, a professional therapist asked.

-I had to end the pain - Sakura said, closed her eyes and didn't answer any of the questions Shizune asked her.

-She has scars and blemishes that are quite old, some scars indicate years of abuse. Also she has been raped for several times, and quite roughly, cause her stomach and inner thighs are all blue. She has had broken ribs, but they have healed correctly, and her whole body is badly scratched. I say that the only thing she did herself was the suicide attempt. This is one of the worst child abuse cases I have ever seen. – Lady Tsunade, head doctor said to Shizune.

-Should we call the police? – Shizune asked.

-Yes, do that, we will get that monster behind rails, I'll call the head of child abuse cases. Maybe we can find Sakura, a new home. – Lady Tsunade said and went for the phone.

4 days later, Shizune went into Sakura's room.

-Sakura, the Haruno's are here. They consider adopting you. They are wealthy and live in Tokyo. Their own daughter passed away 5 years ago in a car accident. If you give them a chance, they will love you and you will be happy again. – Shizune told Sakura. The only two things Sakura heard clearly were _adopt_ and _happy_.

The Haruno's were very nice people, Tamiko Haruno was a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and deep brown eyes. Those brown eyes knew pain, as good as her husband Saburo's blue ones. At first they were unsecure, but after Sakura brushed her bubble gum pink hair away from her face and gave them an emerald green look filled with pain despair, thir hearts melted and they talked to Sakura about her interests, books, movies and a bit about school and her gradēs, which were by the way excellent.

3 days late Sakura sat in the big black car of Haruno's. Their driver started the car and they began the long way home. Home. Sakura did not know the eaning of this word anymore. It could be in a diferent language. After some time spent in silence Sakura fell asleep and her head lowered on the lap of Tamiko and made her the happiest person aive, once again after her daughter's tragedy.

Rain drops washed down the windows of the car and washed away the tragic past of Sakura who fell asleep soundly on her new mothers lap.


	2. New life

The rain was pouring down on Sakura. It made her hair, face and clothing wet.

-Come in Sakura. This is your new home! – her step mother said when they stopped in front of the huge Haruno mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Sakura stood on the porch for a while. She looked back at the road they drove, up in the sky and then at the silhouettes of Tokyo. The fact, that life as she knew it was over, slowly started to soak into her mind.

-Everything will be different from now on. – She said to herself, shivered from cold and this new, scary feeling and took a confident step in the mansion.

It was huge. There was a huge hall in front of her. Stairs started from two corners of the room and met in the middle making a balcony in the house. Sakura raised her gaze and saw a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was painted with roses that matched Tamiko's hair color. The walls were colored in ivory and had many beautiful paintings hanging on them. The floor was in dark brown wood and had few cute, Turkish rugs that Saburo had bought in Turkey during his work trips. Sakura had never seen anything like this place, everything looked so expensive, but unlike some houses seen in movies and magazines, it was furnished with taste.

Sakura must've been standing and staring there for a while when she heard a shy throat clearing from Tamiko.

-Come, I'll show you the house. – After an hour long tour trough the house Sakura memorized that this mansion has a library, kitchen, dining room, dance hall, lounge, 5 guest bedrooms, bedroom for Tamiko and Saburo, a room for Sakura, 5 bathrooms, one for Sakura, one for Haruno's, two for guests and one downstairs. There was also a large balcony, a garden house, office, huge garage with 5 cars in total in it.

-There is also a pool and a hot tub in the garden, but they are drained when it's rain season. – this last remark made Sakura shiver. She was not in Kansas anymore.

-This is your room. – Tamiko said and opened a big wooden door.

Sakura's new room was, unlike the rest of the house, in more modern fashion. The biggest wall was covered with a wallpaper which shoved red roofs of an ancient city, gray-ish blue sky and cherry trees in both sides. The petals were flying in the air above the city making everything look very realistic. Thee walls were in the same gray-ish blue the sky in the wallpaper was. The floor was darker and more antique looking than in the rest of the rooms. There was a big bed in the middle of one of the walls. The bed had a huge white headboard. There was also a big window on the wall opposite to the bed. Long white curtains were stacked in big golden loops on the sides of the window. There was also a closet that had a different room than the bedroom. A tabele, with an antique chair, Bookshelf filled with classics and more paintings. Thee floor was covered in many white fur rugs.

-It's bed time actually. This is the door to your bathroom, it has everything you need, shampoos, gels, cerams, make up, toothbrushes... well, everything. Please, wash yourself up and makee yourself comfortable in the bed. I'll be here in 20 minutes to check up one you and wish a good night. – Tamiko said and left.

Sakura went into the golden, ivory bbathroom and slowly undressed. The wall lenght mirror in front of her showed and image of a very palegirl all covered in blemishes, bruised and cuts. Sakura couldn't look at herself any more so she steppped into the shower cabin and turned on the hot water. She didn't see what the mirror actually showed. A slender girl, with pink waist length hair, pretty round breasts that were not too big or too small, long legs, round butt and hips. She had the dream hourglass figure.

Sakura stood under the hot water for 10 minutes, then she cleaned her teeth, washed her hair which had shorter wisps because of her father. She also washed herself with a strawberry shower gel and felt like a whole new person. After the shower Sakura put on the pijama Tamiko had bought for her. She went out of the bathroom and climbed in the middle of the bed. She layed down and pulled the blanket almost over her head. Only at this moment Sakura realised how tired she is.

-Oh, your already in bed. – Tamiko said. She went to Sakura and sat on the corner of her bed. There were so many things she would like to say, but she was afraid. She leaned to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

-Good night! – Tamiko said and left the room closing the door after her.

Sakura felt lonely and lost sleeping in this big, cold bed alone. Even though she was tired, her eyes couldn't just close and let sleep take over. She was staring in the ceiling for hours nad it only got colder. Her body wasn't cold, her mind was. She slowly climbed out of the bed and took a glance at the clock.

-4:27 – she said to herself.

Sakura quietly walked to the room of Tamiko and Saburo. She knocked on the door and qaited for a while. Then she heard steps coming towards the door.

-I couldn't sleep. – Was all Sakura said to Tamiko.

-Would you like some hot chocolate or milk? – Tamiko asked and put an expensive, silk robe over her night gown.

-Y...yes, please. – Sakura said and started walking downstairs. Tamiko followed her.

Sakura sat on the high kitchen stool while Tamiko prepared hot chocolate for both of them. She shily sat and looked at her new parent. It was so strange, she wanted to feel thankful to them both, but she was angry that her father didn't let her die. Sakura didn't want to be ungrateful, but she wanted to be dead and see her mother once again. Sakura wasn't religious, but she somehow felt that suicide was not what gets people into heaven. Even such an exhausted soul as Sakura would deserve to go to hell for her attempt at taking her own life.

While making the chocolate Tamiko saw that Sakura's green eyes got darker and darker, they filled with pain and anger. She didn't know why was it like that, but she wanted to help this poor little girl that knew abuse and neglection more than most. Tamiko saw that Sakura gripped the stool and closed her eyes. She put the cup of hot chocolate next to Sakura and started sipping on her own.

-What are you angry at...dear? – Tamiko asked murmuring the „dear" quietly.

-Life...everything...everyone...myself. – Sakura said keeping a pause after each word and whispering the last one.

-I wanted to die, so I could finally be free from everything. I wanted to end the pain of living, but now I have to start a whole new life, which is even harder than it would have been continuing how it was. No I have to meet new peeople, contact with them, be nice and love my new parents. – Sakura's voice was getting higher by each sentence.

-How can I love anyone if I don't even love myself? – she yelled and continued to sit on the stool.

Tamiko was shocked of this sudden outburst. She wasn't shocked about what Sakura said. She never thought that Sakura would actually tell those things aloud. Tamiko looked at this broken human being she had leti n her house, in her life and even in her heart.

-You don't have to love us. We are giving you a second chance in life. Normaly there are no second chances, if you spill your glass of wine, you have to live thirsty. We are refilling your glass, Sakura! Don't you want to live? – Tamiko was starting to get angry.

-I'm afraid. – Sakura whispered while she started to shiver.

-Of what? What are you afraid of?

-That no one will like me, no one will ever love me.

-I will love you Sakura. And Saburo will also love you. Come, you can sleep in our bed.

They both went upstairs and Sakura layed down next to Tamiko. She suddenly felt so warm that she fell asleep.

Next week in Sakuras life was full of new things. She and Tamiko went shopping for clothes and Sakura got things that she thought she would never wear, like designer handbags and shoes, high heels, dresses and french lingerie. The last scared Sakura, but Tamiko reashured her.

-You will thank me for these some day. Well, atleast when you have a boyfriend. – Sakura's closet was filling fast.

Sakura spent a lot of time inside. She fell in love with the huge warm house. She spent a lot of time in the library reading books. Sakura got into one of best schools in Tokyo. The school started in two days.

On her first day Sakura was scared. Cause in her last school kids made fun of her, they called her scar face and no teacher asked Sakura where she got those blemishes and scars.

Sakura's injuries were healing fine, but she still had many scars that would probbly stay with her for the rest of her life. She had a lot of scars near her breasts, on her stomach and ribs, her back was the most harmed place. Her arms had scars from nails aswell. Sakura's face had only few scars, but her own made scar where she tried to take her life was very visible. The rain had ended and it was sunny so she had to wear uniform for warm weather. She had short, plaid skirt in green hues, white button up shirt with short sleeves and a pretty deep cleavege, she also wore black over the knee socks. The shoes were students own choice so Sakura wore her new, black Louboutin ballerina flats and for shool bag she used the Chanel jumbo bag Tamiko insisted on buying.

After their driver took Sakura to school she had to gather all her guts to go inside. Sakura didn't want Tamiko and Saburo to go with her, cause she was a big girl and didn't need parents on her first day.

Sakura held the paper that said „Kakashi sensei, room 321" and went to look for the right room. She went into a classroom that was in the process of filling with students. Everyone was sitting on tables or standingg and chatting friendly about their summer. When Sakura entered the room everyone looked at her, for a moment there was whispering aboutt the new girl, but then a girl with blue-ish black hair and light eyes along with a blond girl with blue eyes came to her.

-Hi! My name is Ino Yamanaka and this is Hinata Hyuga, welcome to our school! You must be Sakura Haruno, right? Our teacher will be Kakashi sensei, he is very nice and kind. He has different teaching methods than other students. The principal of this school is Lady Tsunade, she gets angry very fast so don't do anything wrong. – Ino said in one breath while Sakura started feeling better.

-Yes, I'm Sakura. Where should I sit? – Sakura asked.

-There are two places left, but in the one next to Sasuke Uchiha no one can sit. – they both giggled about Sasuke and Ino kind of blushed when mentioning him.

-Which one is Sasuke? – Sakura asked.

-The one with the black hair, see? Talking to Naruto, the guy with spiky blond hair.

Sakura searched with her eyes for Sasuke. When she saw the back of his head she thought „Wow, that's some black hair." Then Sasuke thurned his face when laughing at something that Naruto said and his black eyes met Sakura's green ones. No one of them stopped their look. They stared into each other eyes and didn't see or hear anything that happened in the class. Sakura didn't hear that she can now sit next to Ino, she didn't hear the bell. Sasuke didn't hear what Naruto said, he didn't hear the bell either.

The world was frozen.

_10 seconds_

_10 minutes_

_10 days_

_10 years_

_Eternity_

* * *

><p><strong>So, a new chapter. This one is much longer and she finally meets Sasuke! Please review, I want to know how I'm doing.<strong>


	3. Save me, save my soul

Sakura didn't know how long she had stood there looking into Sasuke's eyes. This strange encounter between the two was stopped when the teacher started speaking to the class.

-This is Sakura Haruno, everyone! From now on she will learn at this school and be in this class. Sakura, you can go sit next to Ino. – Kakashi sensei said and waved towards Ino.

Sakura sat at her new place and saw that Ino was excited about it. She felt that this migh be a beginning of a long friendship. The first class was algebra, Sakura was good at math, so when Kakashi sensei called her to the blackboard she had no problems solving it.

Afetr the first class there was a break and another algebra. Then was chemistry. After it was lunch break. It was one hour long, so Ino introduced Sakura to everyone. No one knew how to act around her, becasue the Haruno's were well known in bussiness world, every wealthy kid knew the name. They knew that Haruno's daughter had passed away few years ago, but they didn't know where this beaten up girl came from.

-This is Naruto, this is Shikamaru, this is Neji, then here is Tenten and this is Sasuke. – Ino introduced Sakura.

Naruto jumped out and hugged Sakura, which shocked Sakura that she didn't know what to do. Everybody laughed at Naruto when he blushed. They all went to lunch room. Sakura put sushi on her plate and a lot of wasabi. Most of them were eating wok, but Hinata also took sushi. They all sat at one table and started chatting about their summer and everything. Sakura and Hinata sat quietly while everyone gossiped. Every once in a while Hinata glanced at Naruto and blushed if he caught her. She was obviously interested in him.

After this day there were many like this. Theyre friendship got closer as the moths went by. The only person Sakura had spoken only about homework was Sasuke. They tried to avoid looking into each others eyes. Sakuras blemishes were all gone so no one looked back at her in the hallways anymore. Everyday after school Haruno's driver took her home. She started feeling like in a family more and more. She didn't call Tamiko mother or Saburo father, also in conversations they mostly were called the Haruno's. When the subject came to Sakura's real parents everybody avoided the topic and started talking about something else.

One day just before the first class Naruto said something that changed much.

-Gosh Sakura. I see your blacks and blues are almost gone. I wanted to know, did you fall trough a glass or something? Cause those scars look like that. And your right arm, you were probably trying to keep balance with it. You know, once I fell in a glass table and... – Naruto spoked on. Everyone of her friends were shocked and looked at Sakura hoping that she would answer and feed their curiosity aswell.

-You idiot! You seriously think that she was adopted by the Haruno's because she fell trough a glass wall and ended up in an orphenage? She obviosly cut her vains. Can't you see the direction? It's would definetly kill her if no one called an ambulance! – Sasuke yelled at Naruto while everyone was shocked and tried to imagine why would Sakura do that. They somehow knew that there was something bad in her past, but his bad...

Sakura's eyes and face were filled with pain. She bit her lip to hold what she wanted to yell out. Instead she turned around and ran. She didn't stop until she was in the park next to the school, sitting under a cherry tree. The petals were falling on her while she convulsivly shook laying on her side.

When Sakura ran everyone got angry at Naruto no one saw that Sasuke silently went after Sakura. When the bell rang they explained the situation to Kakashi sensei who only said:

-Oh, well, I think we should let her clear her mind.

Sakura breathed roughly and squeezed her eyes shut so much that it was painful. Suddenly feelings and memories that she was trying to forget came back to her and washed over in waves of pain. After mooving in with the Haruno's Sakura never thought about her past. She avoided it. But now, at this very moment she was forced to remember it all.

Once Sakura's dad beated her up just because she shed a tear. Since then Sakura always tried not to cry. Now she could cry, but she was still afraid. She finally admitted to herself that seh was afraid that he would find her and touch her again. She was so afraid that eventhough Tamiko and Saburo loves her, she never knew if she could fall in love with a man. A boy. She knew that she was damaged far too deep to be considered normal. She was so very afraid of a touch from someone. Her new group of friends hugs werent like that. She kept herself normal around them, but after every friendly hug cold shiver ran down her spine.

While Sakura was laying on her side and thinking about life and agony it brought to her, she didn't hear or see that a pair of feet in sneakers was coming her way.

Sasuke didn't see where Sakura ran, but he somehow knew where she was. He came to this cherry tree in the park near school when he needed to think. He didn't know the reaason, but he knew she will be there.

When Sasuke saw the collapsed body of Sakura he suddenly thought that she is hurt. He started running towards her. When he leaned towards her on the ground he saw that she was squeezing her eyes shut and twitching. He thought she is cold so he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

When Sakura felt something warm on her back she opened her eyes and jerked away instinctly. She slipped and fell on her butt. Sasuke fell on his butt too from Sakura's sudden movement. They were few feet apart and looked into each others eyes.

-What the fuck are you doing here? I almost got a heart attack! – Sakura yelled at Sasuke while trying to get up.

-Hn...I'm not the one who ran away. I should be asking you the same question. I seriouslt thougth that you are laying dead under this tree. – Sasuke said with obvious worry in his voice.

**Sasuke's POV.**

She got me seriously scared. Gosh, why do I even care about this crazy girl? She has obvious problems, not that I blame her, but I don't think I can deal with someone so terribly damaged. Why is she looking in my eyes so strangely? That look, it sends the creeps trough me. It almost looks like she's dead already.

Oh my God. Why is she breathing so heavy. And why the hell is she laying down again. Omg! Is she having a panic attack?

**Sakura's POV.**

Hi's look! It's tearing me appart. I feel like I'm being lifted up in the sky. What if he wants to harm me? No he wouldn't. Would he? It's like thousands of blades piercing trough my body. Must get them off.

**Normal POV.**

Sakura started pulling her own hair. Her mouth shaped a silent scream. No sound left her, but it looked like she can't breathe. She was scratching her own hands and tearing her clothing. Wisps of pink hair fell from her hands right on top of pink petals. Sakura wanted to tear herself into pieces.

Sasuke didn't know what to do for a moment. Then he reached for her and tried to calm her down. She scratched his face and hands and then reached and bit his arm. Then she screamed this heart tearing scream and continued to attack herself. It was like she tried to dig out her heart. He had never seen anyone fall into peaces like this. They were the only ones in the park. No one would come help. Sasuke reached for his phone and dialed ambulance.

-Hello. My friend is screaming and twithcing, and she is scratching herself, and pulling her hair out. I think she has a panic attack I don't know. I can't calm her down. Were at a park next to Ryuu highschool. Please come fast I think she might do something bad to herself.

-We are on our way. Please try to calm her down or keep from harming herself.

The ambulance came in 5 minutes. Sasuke will never in his life forget these 5 minutes. All his life Sakura's empty, haunted look would haunt him in nightmares and life. He always remembered the now screaming girl that tried to rip her own heart out. It seemed like years instead of minutes.

The medics came running down the path. When they arrived Sakura had already scratched herself badly. Wisps of her beautiful pink hair were all over the ground, she still had a lot of it so it wasn't that dramatic. Paramedics injected something that would calm her down and put her unconscious. After that they put the limp body on a barrow and into the ambulance car.

-You should come with us. We need information about her to contact her parents, also human bites are usually bad so we should check you out for possible infection. – One of the doctors said to Sasuke.

Sasuke got into the ambulance car and looked at unconscious Sakura. Even covered in her own blood, pink hair and many scratches, she was beautiful. Yes Sasuke did see that. But as beautiful she was, Sasuke would never involve with someone so troubled. Before drifting into a something near coma Sakura opened her eyes wide. She didn't have that haunting look anymore. Here eyes were bright and green as pure emeralds.

-Save me Sasuke...please...save my soul... – she whispered while reaching for his hand. Her voice was very silent, but it clearly asked for help.

For 10 seconds he held to Sasuke's arm. It was bleeding from her bite and scratches, but it was warm. Sasuke felt how strong her grip suddenly was. He looked back into her eyes and saw that she was already unconsciouss. Her grip got weaker by every second until her hand let go and almost fell from Sasuke's. Sasuke grabbed her hand and held to it. He leaned forward and kissed the pale skin of it. Normally he would never show that much emotions or speak to anyone. But this damaged soul kept holding to him. He looked at her once more, whispered „Sorry" and made a final decision.

No, he would not get involved with someone so damaged.


	4. Back to school

**6 months later.**

It was the middle of April and Sakura was staying in Institute of Brain Disorder and Psychological Affects for almost a half year now. She had had therapy, meeting with other teens and young people that are suffering from shock and panic attacks caused by trauma. The Harunos were with Sakura trough all those dark months of winter when it seemed that she could take her own life any time. Sakura hadn't speaked for the whole winter and a half of February. Then she had finally opened up and started to take therapy and medication willingly. She was feeling a lot better now. She hadn't had a panic attack for a while now. The Harunos were informed that most of these cases are because of a head trauma that happened under psychologicaly traumatizing conditions.

Sakura had taken the fast homeschooling course so she could finish 10th grade properly. Her friends mostly sent her cards with „Get well" sayings, a lot of chocolate and flowers. Ino and Hinata even came to visit. They felt kind of awkward at first, but then they started gossiping about school and teachers and everything was good. Eventhough Sakura had learned in the same school with them for only a month and a half, they all felt pretty close.

It was time for Sakura to come home. She had a medication she has to take every 3 days and a special one to take when she's feeling stressed. When all three Harunos entered their house everything felt strange at first. Sakura's parents had spent most of their time either at work or the hospital, so the house was abandoned for the most time. It was kept clean and ready by the maids though.

-We'll watch the news honey, you can go up to your room and go on the internet or something.

Sakura went up to her room, slipped out of her black converse and put her favourite pink, fuzzy slippers on. She went to her laptop. She pushed the _on _button and waited for it to respond. When her Macbook was on she went to check her e-mail.

-785 new messagess – the bold, red letters were stating.

For five minutes Sakura sat there and stared in the monitor. Then she typed a name in the contact search box.

_Sasuke Uchiha no results showing this contact in your inbox._

Sakura opened her music library and put on Nickelback – How you remind me.

Then she clicked on the **Delete all **button and closed the internet. She layed on her bed for a while and then decided to take a bath. She turned the water on and spilled strawberry vanilla bath foam in the hot water. While the bath filled Sakura turned the music louder and left the bathroom door half open. She started stripping down slowly in front of the big mirror. She touched her skin were her finger nails had dug in. There were lighter scratches. Her hair had grown out where she had pulled it out. It didn't look bad. It kind of looked like she had a punkish hair cut. This one thing Sakura actually liked. While staying at the hospital and having a nervous breakdown Sakura had gotten realy skinny. You could actually see her ribs. She had to take on some weight in the next week so she wouldn't look like a walking skeleton.

Sakura dropped her skinny jeans and button down shirt on the floor. She took off her cute underwear and let her hair loose from the bun. She slowly put one foot in the bubbly and hot water. She slowly slid in the bath. The hot water felt so good. It made her weal so warm and safe.

-I could use a good shave – Sakura said to herself and chuckled. She then proceeded with shaving, hair washing and healthy masks for both hair and face.

One and a half hour later Sakura was feeling like a whole new person. She had listened to many love songs during this time. Sakura put on her silk playsuit/pyjama and decided to read something.

Harry Potter seemed like a fair enough choice, it would keep her from thinking about other things.

2 hours later Sakura was curled up in her satin sheets and reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets enthusiasticly. She finally felt like a normal teenager. In 3 a.m. Sakura put the book down and turned the lights off. She fell in a light sleep. In 6 a.m. she saw a nightmare.

_Her father went in her room. He closed the door behind him and turned the lock. Then he went to Sakura and slaped her in the face. He was hitting her face. She was screaming and trying to defend herself. He pulled the light t–shirt she was wearing in peaces. He undid his pants and tryed to undress Sakura. Sakura tried to resist, but he was so strong. She screamed for help, but she knew no one would hear her._

_-Hush, hush... – a familiar male voice said quietly._

_-Hush my dear. Everything is all right._

Tamiko had hugged Sakura and sang to her while rocking back and forth.

-Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
>Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. – Tamiko sang while Sakura was breathing heavily and crying. After this Saburo brought Sakura a glass of water and calming medication. Sakura took it.<p>

-I'm all right, I shouldn't have read Harry Potter for so long. I swear, I'm all right, it was just a bad dream. I will go to sleep now. I think a calming shopping trip tomorrow will set me back on my feet.

Tamiko was pleased to hear that Sakura was finally interested in shopping. Both Tamiko and Saburo left her room and went back to sleep. After they had gone Sakura wanted to forget her nightmare. The abusing part wasn't the worst. The worst was that she heard a familiar voice sing to her, but she couldn't think of its owner. She fell asleep soon after and woke up in 11 a.m. Her head felt dizzy from the medication. The unconscious sleep did not make her feel very refreshed, but she didn't feel tired as well. Actually, she didn't feel a thing. She knew the side effects, but it was youte shocking to feel nothing. Scratch that, it wasn't even shocking.

After a shower, waffels and a big cup of steaming cafe latte, Sakura actually felt better. She knew she promised Tamiko to go shopping, as much as she didn't want to. They left the house at 1 p.m. and went to the great shopping street of Tokyo.

After 5 hours of chaning constantly and trying on about everything, they had spent 4 thousand dollars of which about a half was spent for Sakura's Louboutin heels and prada bag. Sakura didn't let Tamiko buy her any more expensive stuff so they just turned upside-down Topshop, Forever 21, Urban Outfitters and other teen stores. Tamiko insisted on buying another 2 sets of lacy lingerie for Sakura. She also bought one for herself. It had been a long time since she and Saburo had a proper love life. As for Sakura, she never knew when this beautiful girl would get a boyfriend. So she better bought her lingerie in advance. Or just because she loved buying cute stuff.

When they were finally home, both of them felt exhausted, but happy. Sakura was actually pleased with all the new stuff she got. She wantedd to look beautiful this year. She didn't know why, but she did.

School was about to start next week. It was spring holidays currently. Sakura had few days to get all of her homework together.

It was the morning of Monday, first back to school day for Sakura. She was nervous. Oh so nervous.

She could barely eat French toast, the cook made for her. Tamiko said she would go with Sakura in the car. They both sat in silence for a while.

-You know, all your friends are going to be there. Just be friendly and you will feel comfortable with them again. Just do me a favor... – Tamiko left off.

-Yes? What kind of favor? – Sakura asked eager to know what Tamiko wanted from her.

-Maybe, if you can. Try avoiding Sasuke Uchiha...

-Why should I? I like him, he is also one of the friend group I am trying to fit in. – Sakura answered, wondering why such a favor.

-Well, if you can't then don't. His father came to talk to Saburo a couple of times. He used many bad words, but we understood that he doesn't want his son to contact with someone like you. I'm sorry to tell you that, but I just wanted you to know. If everyone is friendly then be it, but if he is ignoring you, don't push it. – Tamiko told Sakura and waited for a burst of arguments, but instead had a normal answer.

-That actually sounds reasonable. I do understand him. Uchiha-sama I mean. I will try if I can. – Sakura answered calmly, but inside she was slowly getting angry.

_What does he think he is? I am not a nut, yes I have problems, yes I have been abused, yes I tryed to kill myself twice, but I am not a nut! Oh... who am I kidding. I am obviously crazy..._

Sakura thought to herself and calmed down. He was right and she knew it.

Sakura walked trough the hallway filled with students. Most of them looked back at her. Some whispered, and gossiped like she wasn't even standing there. Some tryed to see her vains and face. Sakura felt awkward walking all alone. She felt sick of these predators who only cared for other people's pain. They were mean, but they didn't know what Sakura felt, they only thought that she is one crazy person.

Sakura went into the classroom and everyone greeted her warmly. They were truly happy to see her.

-Wlecome back Sakura. I hope you are feeling better and won't scare us like that anymore. – Kakashi sensei said.

-I am glad to be back and I won't. – Sakura answered during a hug between her, Ino and Hinata.

-W...www...we...welcome back Sakura! – Hinata said and hugged Sakura awkwardly.

Naruto jumped to Sakura and hugged her and was speaking way too fast to understand. He did feel kind of responsible. But Sakura didn't hold a grudge on him. She understood.

-Since you were gone for such a long time, Ino is now sitting with Hinata, but you can sit with Sasuke. – Kakashi sensei said.

-Ughu... – Sakura murmured while her mind was racing for a solution. She didn't know if she should talk to him or just ignore him. Also by this moment she saw that no relationship between her classmates had changed. Naruto still glanced at Hinata now and then and made her blush wildly. A half year still didn't give him a chance to atleast become good friends with her. She did hear somekind of a gossip that Sasuke had left his 4th girlfriend. Sakura did believe that he was that guy every school has, the one that makes every girl want to have sex with him. They were all so disgusting. They would look daring just for him to notice and go sleep around so he would think they are good enough for him. It really made Sakura sick. Now shehad to sit with him.

-Hi. – Sakura said and sat at her chair not waiting for an answer.

-Hn. – he murmuredand ignored her.

_I wonder what she thinks of me. She has changed a lot. What happened to her was horrible, but she is sick. I shouldn't even bother. But why do I even car? I don't. No, I am lyingto myself. I do care and I don't know why. Not that she is like any other girl I like. They are all hot. She is too, but she is also awkward and doesn't know that. It makes it even more as a turn on. Awkward sexy girls are the best. And she smells so good. Are those strawberries? Her skin looks so soft... arghh, I am getting turned on by a psycho! I need to get a new girlfriend. Or just a good fuck._

Sasuke's inner fight was over and he decided to ignore Sakura and get some great sex to forget her instead.

The rest of Sakura's day went well. She decided to ignore Sasuke aswell. It was going great this far.

While she was standing in the line at the cafeteria, she noticed this red headed punk dude. He was very good looking, also she could see his muscles from under his shirt while he mooved. He wore liner. Sakura lol'd but continued to look. He was kind of hot. She didn't feel an emotional interest in him, but she would shure love to let her fingers slide trough his smooth hair and touch his perfectly sculpted muscles.

_What am I thinking. I have allmost planned a whole evening and night with him. I don't even know what's his name. Stop thinking this Sakura. You just got out of nut house. Chill girl. Okay, I can't. He is so damn hot! Of course he is not like Sasuke with whom I would like to spend the... not a damn moment together. Yeah, I could try this guy. A boyfriend would wonderfully take my free time away. I wouldn't be able to think that much about death. What am I kidding, he probably has a girlfriend..._

Later at their table Ino started whispering to Sakura.

-I saw you looking at that hotty! His name is Gaara. He transfered here after New Year. He is single. I think you have a good chance. Girls love him. Although he isn't as popular as Sasuke, few of Sasuke's „fans" have switched sides for Gaaras good. Sasuke hates him. Also Gaara thinks Sasuke is an arrogantt jerk, which he is eventhought he is our friend.

Sakura thought about what Ino said and decided to try her luck with Gaara. She hadn't dated a single guy before so shee didn't quite know how to aproach him.

-Just go and sai hi! – Ino suggested seeing Sakura's struggle.

Sakura chewed on her lip and then went to him. He was standing in the hallway looking at tehe bulletin board. When he saw Sakura he gave her wink. Sakura was quite shocked.

-Hi, I'm Gaara. I see that your'e a new student here. Why would such a cute thing like you change schools? – Gaara asked in a low, sexy voice. Even his voice was sexy.

Sakura giggled like a fool and just then answered.

-I'm Sakura. I'm not new, I was learning here from September, but then I left on October due to an illness. – Sakura answered still looking in his dark brown eyes.

-Sakura, eh? You must be the girl who went to psychiotric clinicc, right? Well, I do hope that you are feeling better know and that they didn't give that awful tranquilization medicibe? – Gaara asked and seemed like he knows a lot about medicine.

-Mmmm...yeah it's me. Yeah, the tranquilizator sucks. Instead of calming your emotions, it erases them. How do you know about that? – Sakura was quite surprised. Did he had a relative in a condition like her? Did he had a friend with problems like her's?

-Meh, I spent 3 months there. Last year. It sucked hard. I hate the medication they give. I was a junkie, you know. Serious drug addict. Overdosed with a purpose to die. Didn't quite work out. But I am trough with it now. You kind of pull bad memories out in the daylight... – Gaara spoke while Sakura remembered to close her mouth from jaw dropping.

-Oh...I'm...I'm sorry...I guess... – she said and thought it would be a great moment to leave.

-Oh no! Don't feel sorry. It's ok. I like it actually. I can feel like myself, you know? It was nice talking to you. We should hang out sometime. You know, Tenten is having a party this Friday, if your folks trust you it is going to be an all nighter. You should come. It'll be fun. – Gaara asked Sakura for a date! It was so strange to hear his smooth voice say her name like that. You know, like _that._

After school she, Hinata and Ino decided to go for a coffee at Starbucks. Sakura called Tamiko to reassure her that everything is fine. Ino and Hinata were sipping on their coffees, but Sakura was seriously thinking about Friday.

-Gaara asked me to Tenten's party. He said it would be fun if I came. – Sakura said while Ino and Hinata were spitting their coffees out.

-Holy fuck! Gaara! You go girl! He is like, so hot... mm sorry, he might be your's soon. Anyway, what are you going to wear? You have to wear sexy lingerie. Agent Provocateur, atleast. And a dress, or thight pants. And you should leave your hair out. It looks better like that not like now, in a bun. I have to see this. I am going aswell. Hinata, what about you? – Ino said all this in allmost one breath.

-Well, if Naruto is going to be there. I might go. – She said and blushed furiously.

-He'll be there if I tell him you're going to be there. And you are, so I will. So, Sakura, how about that lingerie? – Ino asked in a suggesting voice.

-It's not like I'm going to fuck with him. Don't go oveer the top. I might kiss him and blame it on booze or something. But I'm not intending to have sex with him.

-Well, it would be too soon. But still, better come prepared than sorry. Also, sexy lingerie makes you feel sexy even if no one can see it.

-That might be the reason why Tamiko bought me six sets of lingerie, they are all very grown up and do-me-here looking. – Sakura responded, but decided to wear it anyway.

They talked about school, boys, fashion, sex, parties, school, home, parents, school and oh, did I mention, school?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating. School is getting on my nerves. Sorry for all the spelling and other mistakes. My laptop's keyboard is glitchin' for some reason. It might e the food stuck in there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for adding this story to your alerts. It is my first and means a lot to me.<strong>


	5. Closer

**So, things get steamy in this chapter. Beware lemon on the ending. My first ever lemon. I hope I wrote it good enough. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>On Friday morning Sakura was excited. Tamiko allowed her to go to the party if she promised not to do anything that she would regret. She could stay at Ino's house afterwards, but she had to give them a call that she is allright. She wanted the evening to come faster.<p>

When she got to school, most of teenagers at her age were talking about Tenten's party. Tenten was quite popular. She had beaten up a guy or two after they broke up with her. So she was well known. Sakura was most excited because she could go there with Gaara. They had spent the whole week sitting together at cafeteria and talking about different stuff. He promised he would pick Sakura up at seven. Sakura couldn't wat till the evening.

When the school was over, Haruno's driver took her home. She then took a long bath and washed her hair. She shaved and used many beauty product she never thought had a use. She spent 2 hours getting her hair done. And it was still let loose. She used the curling iron slightly and then added a sea alt spay for texture. She had Mary Kate Olsen's perfect hairstyle. She was going for this sexy pin up look. She drew a perfect black cat eye and added a bit of golden shadow for the eye lids. Her lips were red hot. She sat for an hour until she decided what to wear. Her room looked likewar zone.

Undderneath eveything, Sakura wore a shiny, black, satin lingerie set. It had cute little ruffles and lace, and small red roses on it. It looked relly hot and cute. On top she wore a corset like top that mde her breasts look very appealing. She also had a pair of skin tight, black jeans. On top of her corset she wore a loose knit cardigan laving only three buttons buttoned. She wore her black suede Louboutin ankle boots. They had a really high heel, but she could manage it. In her ears wore the black pearl earrings Saburo gave her on birthday, she also wore the little McQueen skull locket she had bought the other day with Tamiko. When she was ready she sat in the living room couch and glanced at the clock now and then.

-Sakura, you look very beautiful. But remember, don't do anything you don't want to. I know that this talk with you would be pretty meaningless, but, please, be safe. – Tamiko said and kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura was pretty surprised for such an action. Why did everyone think she is going to have sex with Gaara? Did they really think she is such a whore or what? Sakura didn't have much time for her thoughts on the subject.

At seven sharp, Gaara rang on the door. Their servant went to open the door. Sakura sood up and went to greet him. Gaara was wearing black skinny jeans ,black blazer and a leather, shearling jacket. He had a black v-neck shirt underneath and black and white converse. He also had a long cross necklace and silver stud earrings. He looked really hot. Even with the shirt she could see his muscles. He was holding a pink rose which he immediatly gave to Sakura, smooched her on the cheek and only then said „Hi".

Sakura was shocked of the kiss and blushed. Tamiko noticed it, but acted as friendly as she could. They exchanged some polite phrases and then Sakura and Gaara left. He had already come with a cab and it was now waiting for the two of them. When they got into the cab and said the adress they felt a bit awkward.

-You look very beautiful tonight, Sakura. – Gaara said and put his hand on her's.

-Thank you. You look dashing aswell. – Sakura said and gripped in his hand. She felt somekind of electric current flowing trough their hands. He could feel it as well. It set her on a frenzy and she decided to have an awfully good time tonight. She hadn't been to a proper party for like two years. When they arrived, they could here music from the outside of the house.

An already drunk Tenten opened the door for them and said something that could not be translated in to normal language. They hung their coats and went further in. In the living room, on the stairs, in the kitchen, it was filled with teens about the same age as them. They were dancing, chatting, laughing, drinking and some even smoking. Tenten stopped the smokers and made them go outside. If any of the furniture would have burn marks, her parents would kill her.

-Would you like something to drink? – Gaara, whom Sakura had forgotten about, asked.

-Yes, something non alcoholic for now. – Sakura said, because she didn't want to get drunk on the first 10 minutes.

-I agree. The stronger stuff should wait for atleast an hour. Besides, I have actually promised my doctor not to drink. Will you help me keep the promise? – Gaara asked with a seductive voice, it suggested something, but Sakura didn't want to read between the lines. Not yet. She ignored the thought behind Gaara's words and looked for her friends instead. She saw that Ino was standing with a talldark haired guy. She was flirting so much that she didn't see anything besides him. There stood Hinata. She was awkwardly talking with Naruto who was asking her for a dance. They all seemed so busy.

-Wanna dance? – Sakura asked and pulled Gaara by his hand to a free dance spot. She didn't know any cool or sexy moves, she just moved by the music. Gaara thought that she looks incredibly sexy tonight. Her clothing was pretty daring. The pants were way too thight for a good girl. And the heels way too high for an angel. While they danced one dance after another they didn't notice how their bodies had moved closer and their hands while dancing ocasionally touched each other's hands, shoulders, sides and backs. Gaaras hands were now constantly on Sakura's hips. They both had now drank some vodka with juice and rum. The alchohol sent their bodies closer and closer by every minute.

Sasuke who had came with a girlfriend of his own, was very disappointed in this scene. He had hoped that Sakura would be alone and it would prove a point to him. But instead she was looking like a damn pagan offering, so sexy and dancing so close with Gaara. The one person he hated. He knew what would happen, because he actually knew Gaara well. He was allmost the same guy as Sasuke. Ofcourse he wasn't as good, but still, one of his plans was to get into girl's panties. And seeing Sakura, he knew he would. It made him so angry. He didn't know why. Even Naruto's rambling didn't calm him down.

-Sasuke, I see you are looking at Sakura-chan a lot, tonight. She looks very hot. She came with Gaara, that lucky bastard... – and all Sasuke heard from now on was bla bla bla bla. He was stuck with the thought that Gaara was a lucky bastard. Oh, if Sasuke had her tonight, at this very moment. He would make her forget him. She would scream Sasuke's name and whisper it quietly afterwards. Stuck deep in his thoughts Sasuke didn't notice that he had already been in this party for 4 hours and the crowd was clearing.

Sakura and Gaara were sitting next to each other on a sofa and drinking. Sakura had a glass of rum. It made her want to do all sorts of bad things. Naughty things. She and Gaara were having small talk about this and that. Their eye contact became longer. Sakura put her left hand on Gaaras knee while laughing. It should've seemed innocent. But when they continued to talk she didn't remove her hand, but slowly slid it up. When she was allmost touching his inner tigh, she suddenly removed the hand and leaned to the right to scratch her heel. She did this on purpose to make Gaara notice her ass. Gaara did notice. He was quite surprised of her actions, but her intentions were clear. Gaara put his hand on her lower back, then slide it on her but, slightly squeezed it and the slid his hand to her right side and pulled her closer.

-Wanna go somewhere more private? My apartment is pretty near. – Gaara whispered in her ear while his hand was pulling her even closer.

-Let's just grab our coats. I also have to tell Ino where I go so she wouldn't worry. – Sakura answered and went to Ino.

-Yeah, yeah, I got it. You are having a booty call. Go, have a great night. – Ino said and continued to seduce her dark haired friend.

Sasuke looked how she took her coat, put it on. Wrapped her scarf around her neck and leaned to straighten her pants. She looked around the living room and looked straight into his eyes. They didn't break this contact for a moment. Their looks each told something different. They were desperate, but challenging. Gaara pulled Sakura and they went trough the doors. Gaara's intentions were the same as Sasuke's. He wasn't blind, he would make her forget Sasuke. He liked Sakura a lot and he wasn't going to lose her over some jerk who would leave her the morning after. Eventhough all her attention was on him tonight, these cold looks should stop.

Gaara stopped the nearest cab and told the driver an adress few blocks away in an apartment building. While driving both of them were getting pretty excited. Sakura sat quietly and thought about how to aproach him. Gaaras hand was on Sakura's leg. Sakura felt the hand as red, hot iron. She thought he could feel her nerves pulsing under it. When they got out and payed the driver Gaara was leading the way. They entered the elevator and Gaara pushed 83.

-Wow, that is a lot of stories. How long does it take to get up there? – Sakura asked while moving closer to Gaara.

-5 minutes max. – Gaara answered and wrapped his arms around Sakura's slender body. Their faces were getting closer by every second. They looked in each other eyes. Sakura put her hands around his shoulders and let her fingers dig in his silky hair. She pulled him closer until their lips met. It was like the clash of fire and water. They shared a little kiss then pulled a few inches away. Then Sakura pulled him so close hee could feel all of her body against his. Their kisses were getting deeper and stronger.

After 30 floors Gaara's hands started travelling on Sakura's body. Her coat was already open. His hands were on her sides and slowly slide under her top. Sakura's right hand was still gripping his hair, but her left was in his pants, on his butt.

Dingg!

The elevator rang. They were up. Gaara pulled Sakura by her hand towards his appartment. He unlocked thhe door and turned the light switch on. He showed her where to hang her coat and put her shoes.

-Would you like something to drink or eat? – He wanted her to answer no, but he was hungry himself.

-My stomach saiys that I have to eat... – she laughed and hugged him.

-Come, let's get some food. – Gaara said and they both went to kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out mac and cheese leftovers. He then put them in te microwave and took out of the drawer two forks. While he was preparing the night meal Sakura glanced at the clock.

03:27

Haruno's driver would pick her up in 12 hours. Plenty of time.

She was really hungry. Her stomach grawled and Gaara laughed. He kissed her cheek and when she turned – her lips.

Beep.

The food was ready to eat. They both dug into the bowl eventhough it was really hot. Sakura put some mac'n'cheese on her fork and offered to Gaara. He opened hiss mouth and ate the bite. They were feeding each other for some minutes when the food was gone. Gaara took out a carton of passion fruit juice and offered to Sakura.

-Passion fruit. My favourite. – She said and drank the juice.

Then they stood there for a moment thinking what to do know, because the burning need had faded a bit. Sakura still wanted him. Here. Now.

She took off her carrdigan and went to him. She wrapped her hands around him and started to kiss his face and neck. He pulled her shirt upwards. She put her hands up and he took off her shirt. She was wearing the most kinky lingerie he had ever seen. It was black and lacy andd he wanted to ripp it of her perfect body. Her breast were like two perfect round peaches. He started kissing them. Sakura pulled his hair from the fantastic feeling. She pulled his shirt over his head and let her hands slide all the way over his back. Over his sculpted abs and chest. She pushed him away for a moment just to take off her pants. They were skinny pants so it took her a moment longer than it should. She chuckled at her clumsiness when she allmost fell from standing on one foot. He also took off his pants and socks. They stood there looking at each others perfectness for a moment then a growl escaped Gaara's lips when Sakura jumped at him. They were still in kitchen. Instead of going to the bedroom or the sofa he lifted Sakura by her butt and put her on the kitchen table they had eaten at some minutes ago. Sakura layed back as if granting him permission. His lips crushed hers. His tongue was in her mouth exploring all it's secrets. She moaned when she felt simething hard against her stomach. It was really big. She could feel it. He felt her shiver in excitement and it turned him on even more. Her hands were on his back and her legs wrapped around him. He waas starting to kiss her breasts. She reached behind her and opened her bra and trew it away. It probably landed in the fish tank. Her breasts sprang like two round balls. He felt heat concetrating between his legs even more. He kissed her breasts. His tongue was circling around her nipples. He sucked on one of the breasts. Sakura was moaning and pulling him closer. It felt really good. He was licking her stomach now. He went lower, lower and lower. When he reached her black satin panties he pulled them off with a growl. Her pussy was perfectly shaven. Not that he would complain, but he liked it better bald. He licked around her inner tighs. Sakura was moaning quietly and starting to arch her back. Her hand was in his hair and pushing it closer her core. He felt her getting more wet thann in the beginning. His tongue slide over her clit slowly over and over again. Sakura was getting insane from the intension. Her back was arching and her legs and hands pushing Gaara closer. He started to suck on her clitoris. He sucked hard and then when Sakura though she would just explode he stopped and pulled away. He had crooked smile when he looked at her. Her look was allmost begging, he had to finish what he started. Sakura's hand pulled hard by his hair and pushed it down. Gaara slide his tongue inside her. She squeaked in pleasure. It was like white hot blindness. He licked even more while Sakura was moaning like crazy. All of the white hot liquid inside her exploded in pleasure. It sent shivers all over her body. She came in his mouth. He ate her all. It tasted so sweet. The liquid from another person. It was fantastic. Sakura was still shaking from the sudden orgasm. He kissed up towards her face. When he kissed her lips she could taste herself and it made her want him more. She leaned forward and took his underpants off. His dick was really big. It was standing so straight and looked so hard that she shivered in excitement. He took a condom out the pocket of his pants and gave it to Sakura. She opened it with her teeth and put it on his huge cock. Feeling her hands touch it was the best sensation. He slowly leaned towards her. It's ending was now touching heer pussy. He put it in for 1 inch. He wanted to shove in, but since he thought she was a virgin she would like him to go slow. Sakura couldn't wait any more she reached for him and pulled him in all the way.

A scream escaped her lips. Scream of pleasure. Gaara was shocked from pleasure and her sudden action. She wasn't that tight. She wasn't a virgin. Got it. He would ask her about that later. Now he started to slowly move. He slide in and a bit out. In and out just for couple inches. When the rhytm was too slow for both of them he started to go faster and pull it more outside. He wasn't a little boy anymore, he could last long. After a half an hour they were rocking hard and moaning loudly. Sakura's heels were digging in his back and butt. She wanted him inside her deeper, faster and stronger. They were rocking so hard that the kitchen table was about to break.

-Gaaaaaaraaa! – she screamed as he got even faster. The sound of their bodies meeting was such a turn on. It made them move even faster and him go even deeper. They tried to get closer to each other, but there wasn no closer. They were rocking so fast that the table under them was rocking too. Gaara growled low sounds of pleasure while Sakura was screaming his name. She felt it coming. After few more pushes she came. It was the best sensation she had ever felt. She felt extasy. Her whole body was shivering and pulsin from pleasure. After a minute Gaara felt it too. He growled and felt the hot seed splash inside the condom. They lay on the table on each other panting and fighting for breath. They were covered in each others sweat and saliva. 5 minutes later Gaara slowly pulled out of Sakura, removed hte condom and put his boxers on. Sakura stood up, put Gaara's shirt on and they went to the bedroom. They hopped into the sheets and started kissing again. It was just cuddling this time.

-It was fantastic. The first part allmost made me go insane. – Sakura said laying on his chest.

-It was. That was my intention. – he said and kissed her forehead.

After such a hot excercise they fell asleep etwined in each others arms and legs. It was one of many nights they would spend together like this.

Their sweet dreams were interrupted when Sakura's alarm rang and they had to get up.


End file.
